


On Desert Island Part 2

by Lilian_84



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_84/pseuds/Lilian_84
Summary: A hot, steamy story about passionate moments with Brian May on desert island.
Relationships: Brian May/You





	On Desert Island Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hard sex with Brian May

You were invited at a party on luxury yacht. In that event attented the wole Queen band with the crew and, of course, with workers of recording studio. Brian was with Anita. You can’t stand this woman. She was so ugly, unattractive, stupid and completely boring. Her annoying laugh sounded in your ears for a long time. Your heart was broken every time you saw Brian with her. You couldn’t understand why such fantastic, stunningly beautiful, brillant man is in the relationship with such conceited, possesive woman. You were happinest when you and Brian were alone in recording studio. During the recording sessions you had Brian only for you. Exchanged gazes and accidently touching between you and Brian said more than words can say. You wore sexy clothes without any undies underneath to provoke him to something more. His shiny eyes, blushed face and impressive bulge in his pants showed how much you affect him. During the work in studio you felt his hands where it shouldn’t be, but when you feel it, you were wet with pleasure.  
You were happy and excited in those days. You strongly believed that between you an him may happen something very important for you both. Now you see him with Anita and your heart is full of pain and you have tears in your eyes. Brian looks unhappy, frustrate and bored in her company and this is your consolation. However, Brian with another woman, with such woman is too much for you. You decided to go outside. The night is clear and the sky is full of stars.  
\- The sky is beautiful tonight  
You hear that one of a kind, sensual, soft voice behind you.  
It’s the voice uncomparable to no one else.  
You and Brian talking for awhile. You love talking with him. His intelligence, brillant mind and smartness impress you very much. Conversations with him is always a highest pleasure for you.  
Brian and you are lost in conversations when you hear that high, squeaky voice:  
\- Brian, Darling, I was looking you everywhere and here you are. You have to meet my friends  
Brian apologizes to you and obediently leaves with Anita.  
„So you left with her. That’s OK., I wish you a nice evening with that bitch” you said to Brian in your thoughts. You sigh heavily. Your hope is gone. He’ll never be yours. You have to accept that.  
You decided to come back to inside. Meanwhile, something very weird and unexpectadle happens.   
People are running around the ship in panic. You find out that the ship is in danger. Probably the ship ran into the curve and may sink or exploade in any moment.  
Suddenly, somebody’s hand grab your hand strongly.  
\- Hurry up, quickly!  
Brian takes your hand and you both start running to the boat inside of the ship. Brian says that this is one way to survive. You both have to Get out of the yacht to rescue from the dis aster.  
You jump into the boat. Brian and you start to row to sail far awal from the yacht. Queen’s boys and Anita took a different boat. You and Brian are alone on the sea. You and Brian were rowing all night. In the morning you got the shore of the picturesque, very beautiful Island. You feel Exhaustem but relieved at the same time. Brian decided to take a research of this place. The island hasn’t any citizen. It seems quite desert. While walking on the Island you and Brian discover an empty hut. It’s not known who built it. You both decided to go inside the hut. There are a couple of room including two bedrooms. Brian wants you to take a bigger one. You prefer the smaller. In this way you both became the citizens of this Island. You both spent your days at a conversations and at a daily activities.  
You wanted Brian so badly, you realize that on the island you are alone with him. He wanted you much more. M ny times you noticed his cock were getting bigger and harder while he was talking with you. Something very special happens between you and Brian but none of you didn’t take the first step. Brian decided to create his own telescope to watching the stars. You admired his brillant mind. He impressed you his achievments in those quite weird and difficult conditions. One day you sit near to Brian and observe him working with a telescope.   
Brian noticed your gaze.   
\- Would you like to watch the stars? You haven’t watched through my telescope yet.  
You blushed. Of course, you would like.  
You get up and come closer to Brian. Brian is behind of you. You put your eye to the telescope screen. Brian embraces you in your waist. Brian talks about the stars, and does it in a very fascinating way. You’re amazed with his genius and with his wide knowledge.   
\- And there is other, a very precious star who is shining so bright, with the most beautiful, blinding light  
He said  
Brian’s hands embraced your waist strongly, He started breathing faster, you felt his hard, huge cock slam into your ass…you try to be calm  
\- Could you tell me, which star it is?  
Brian turns you to him and answered looking deep into your eyes  
that the most beautiful star is you  
After these words He kiss you passionately and violently. His tongue broke into your mouth in a heat French Kiss. One Brian’s Hand started squeezing your ass strongly, other his hand caress your swollen, enticing breasts. Your nipples were getting harder with excitment and Brian’s fingertips become teasing them intensively. You moan with the huge pleasure. Brian’s hard cock in a full erection was so close to your warm, wanting pussy, then you pushed Brian away of you.  
Brian’s face was red and heated with excitment, his breath was heavy and his cock was still thirsty to enter your pussy…  
\- What’s going on? Why did you push me away?  
You were full of various emotions. You start trembling and crying…  
\- Brian, I’m sorry, but I know, that you have a girlfriend. She’ll come to take you away from here someday. When she find out about us, she’ll kill me or she’ll splash my face with the chydrocloric acid! You are not single,you are in a relationship, I can’t bother you in your life.  
The tears run through your eyes and your whole body is trembling. You run away from shocked and still horny Brian who don’t understand any word you said.  
Your heart is full of pain, you are in a deepest desperation. You hate yourself for what you did to Brian, but you realize that He may hate you even more. Next days Brian and you spend on daily activities of both of you. Brian is kind for you as always, but nothing more. He treats you nicely, but with a distance. Some day you decided to go to do laundry. Brian stayed at Home. You are not too far from the houseyou both living. When you are busy with your laundry, unexpectedly somebody’s hand grab you strongly in waist. You are sure that this is Brian.  
-Brian…?  
But it’s not him. A huge, strong half-wild creature stands in front of you. This man looks scary. Your heart stopped beating for a while with frightening. The monster grabs you strongly and puts you to him. You scream loudly, you’re so scared like never before. The wild creature is very cruel, he wants to rape you. He is much stronger than you are. You know that you haven’t the chance to survive. Then Brian appears alarmed with your scream. Brian starts fight with the monster. Brian hits him vilolently and the monster falls down through abyss. The cruel creature was overcome. Brian stands over the abyss and look at the monster falling down. You are scared and still shocked, but you are finally safe. You get off the ground and come closer to Brian.  
-Are you All right, my star?  
He asks. You fall into his arms with cry. Brian holds you tightly and calms you down tenderly.  
You feel so safe and comfortable in those wide, strong arms. Brian covers whole your face with wet, tender kisses. You both start kiss passionately. Brian starts caress your breasts. Your passion is growing. Your nipples are getting hard with pleasure. Brian licks them with his wet tongue. You tilt d your head back in esctasy. Brian’s hand squeezes your ass, while his other hand caress your wet pussy. You both are connected with French kiss. Brian starts fuck you with his fingers. His fingers cirlcle inside your pussy teasing your G-spot. You’re about to cum with pleasure, but it’s not this time for you. Brian kneels in front of you and starts caress your pussy with his mouth. He licks you inside and taste your delicious juices. His tongue licks every inch of your womanhood, what drives you crazy with ecstasy. When Brian sucks your clit, you are near to the greatest pleasure…then he breaks up the caresses…you notice that his cock is a full erection, He is so hard and huge…you are such horny with his caresses and with his cock ready for hard fucking…you kneel in front of him and get him into your mouth. He tastes deliciosly. You lick and suck him slowly at the same time. Brian is in a highest ecstasy. You drive him to cum. His sperm spills over your throat. You get off your kneels and you lick your mouth looking straight to his eyes. Brian draws you to him, kiss you violently and puts his cock into your pussy. He fucks you hard until you get your orgasm. After everything you both rest . Your womanhood and his manhood are still in union. You beg him to not enter out of your pussy as long as it’s possibile. Every day on the island you both spend on a hard, passionate, wild sex. During one of these sex nights Brian got you pregnant and you are the happinest woman in this world.


End file.
